


In For It

by that_writer_named_karyn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry likes teasing Harry at work, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, no one really minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_writer_named_karyn/pseuds/that_writer_named_karyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a regular day at S.T.A.R. Labs, after the particle accelerator exploded and Barry Allen became the Flash, but before everything went to crap. Caitlyn Snow has some data to share with Doctor Wells. Little does she know, they're not alone. </p><p>Basically, Caitlyn tries to have a conversation with Doctor Wells about science, but he can't concentrate because Barry is blowing him under the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short and completely unedited. I'm having major writer's block and needed to get this out of my system. Please enjoy!

"Doctor Wells?"

Harrison looked up at the sound of his name -he had been… ahem preoccupied at his desk. Caitlyn Snow stood at the entrance of his office, a hefty stack of papers in the crook of her arm and a quizzical expression on her pretty face. 

He cleared his throat, taking his chin off of his fist where it'd been resting before speaking. "Yes, Doctor Snow? How can I help you?" He hoped his voice wasn't wavering too much for her to notice. 

"I have some concerns about this new data we've collected on the weather patterns recently."

As he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the warm pressure on his crotch -which had paused momentarily when Caitlyn had entered- intensify. He resisted the urge to scoot his wheelchair back and give the underside of his desk a stern glare. That would certainly give him away, if Caitlyn wasn't already suspecting something. "And… what are your concerns, exactly?"

He watched as she moved closer to his desk in order to place a manilla folder down in front of him, tensing more and more with each step. She flipped the folder open to a sheet of computer data that he assumed were weather-related, and began to explain something about incongruences with previous data collected on metahuman-produced weather. He tried to listen to her, he really did. But just as she launched into a detailed description of the variances in precipitation, he felt a delicious vibration around his cock and damn near shouted out his pleasure into Caitlyn's face. 

While she was distracted with her explanation, Harrison took the opportunity to glance under the desk under the guise of retrieving a pen from one of the drawers. Mischievous hazel eyes glinted up at him for only a moment before their owner dove deeper into Harrison's lap, nose buried in the dark, thick pubic hair at the base of his erection, and throat working deliciously. How he kept in that noise, he never knew. 

He felt the tips of his ears go hot and knew that he had to be a bright shade of pink. 

"Doctor Wells? Are you alright? You look flushed. Are you ill?" Before he could stop her, Caitlyn had reached across the desk and felt his forehead, checking for signs of a fever. At the same time, the sinful mouth between his legs had pulled up so far that he had nearly fallen out, then plunged back down so hard, Harrison jolted, and a small, bit-off sigh escaped him. He hoped she took his reaction as surprise at her action, not at the action he hoped she didn't know he was getting. 

Harrison leaned back so that her hand fell. He now refused to meet her eye. "Yes, I'm quite fine. It's just a bit warm for my taste in here today." That was a lie. It was actually a little chilly in the lab, as it usually was: With the dormant remains of a particle accelerator-turned metahuman prison on the premises, one could never be too careful. "I understand your concerns, Doctor Snow, and I promise to look into it whenever I get the chance. I am very busy at the moment, you understand-" That wasn't a lie. What with increased metahuman activity and dealing with the Flash, he -and the rest of the team- was swamped with paperwork and philosophy. "-and I will prioritize your information as I see fit. Thank you, Caitlyn."

"Uh…" She seemed taken back by his hasty, rather rude response. "Yes. Of course, Doctor Wells. Just… let me know if you think of anything we might be missing." With that, she left the folder on his desk, rearranged the other papers in her arm, turned, and exited his office. 

Harrison let out a great, uncharacteristic sigh of relief. She hadn't noticed anything. Well, nothing aside from his odd behavior. 

Little did he know that she had seen the Converses peeking out from the bottom of the desk, and heard Harrison mutter, thinking she was out of earshot, "You're in for it this time, Mr. Allen."

Her face suddenly felt warmer. Maybe Doctor Wells was right, she thought. It was a bit warm today.


End file.
